herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jade (Mortal Kombat)/Synopsis
This is the Synopsis page for the character Jade. Click here for Kitana's Synopsis History Jade first appeared in the Mortal Kombat tournament held by Shao Kahn, where it is assumed she was spying on the events unfolding for her then Emperor. Like Kitana, Jade's origins were not from Outworld. She originated from the realm of Edenia, a realm conquered many years ago by the emperor, Shao Kahn. A longtime ally of the Edenian crown, and a close friend to Princess Kitana, Shao Kahn had her trained to be a proficient and formidable assassin under his command. Unlike most characters in the games Jade has her own stage in the game series called Jade's desert which is located in outworld. The desert came from her ancient home world of Edenia and somehow became apart of outworld, Jade owns the desert and makes it her home. Mortal Kombat II in Mortal kombat II]] Jade made her first appearance in this game as a secret character. She is a heroine under Shao Kahn's control and was sent to spy on the events happening in the tournament. She watches each fight without being seen the only time Jade is noticed spying on the fighters is in the living forest. Jade shows up in the middle of the background during some of fights telling the kombat competitors what they have to do in order for them to face her later on. Jade gives some clues to help the kombatants so she can get her chance to fight. ''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' During the Earthrealm invasion by Shao Kahn's army, Kitana was sentenced to death after pleading guilty for treason and murdering Mileena during the events of the second tournament. She escaped Outworld and fled to Earthrealm. Enraged, Shao Kahn appointed Jade and Reptile to venture into Earthrealm and capture the princess. Jade was assured that Kahn wanted Kitana back alive, but Reptile was secretly told to bring Kitana back by any means necessary including death. The two ventured into Earth to find Kitana. However, Jade found herself torn between loyally carrying out Kahn's orders and betraying her friend. She ultimately decided to help Kitana and thwarted Reptile's assassination attempt. With his defeat, the path was cleared for the two women to join Raiden and his Earthrealm combatants in the battle against Shao Kahn and his forces. Of immediate importance, however, was Kitana's personal mission to reach and warn the resurrected Queen Sindel about their true past together. Jade's assistance made that possible, with Sindel's memories recovered, she turned against the emperor. Shortly afterward, Shao Kahn was defeated by Liu Kang and Kitana went on to free Edenia from Outworld. Girls Gone Wired Is a video Jade made about a competition for Mortal Kombat Deception. The video starts out with Jade standing in one of the Kombat arenas with her back facing the camera with her hands on her hips she then turns her head around telling everyone who she is. She then turns around and stands in a fighting pose talking about what she did for Earthrealm then says "Yada yada yada." shaking her head and one hand while keeping the other one on her hip. She then folds her arms talking about how hard it was to stop the evil and to save earth while nodding her head. She then place her hands on her hips saying she wants "Real competition." Then points at the screen asking for the viewers to write down what she is about to say. She then reveals her bust size sliding her hand across the top part of her chest while keeping the other one her hip. Jade the turns sideways placing both hands on her hips revealing her stomach size and then hip size while swaying she slaps her butt and says that she is a "Scorpio" nodding her head then tilting it. She starts walking with one hand on her hip while shaking her finger with the other. Jade mentions that it takes more than being pretty to win the Girls Gone Wired competition she stops walking with her hand on her hip and her finger pointing at the camera with her elbow on her knee. She then mentions Pamela Anderson then shows off some of her fighting skills by kicking in the air and turning back to the camera. Jade then mentions with a hand on her hip that Pamela Anderson can't kick a person into a death trap like she can. Jade starts to name everything thing she has to win Girls Gone Wired brains as she puts one hand on her head while the other is still on her hip, then shows off her the muscles in her arm with the other one on her hip then she starts shaking her while sliding her hands from her hips to her head while talking about polygons. Jade stands there with her hands in the air then says she will break people in half if she needs to so she shows her hands coming down to her knee while bring her knee up to show what she will do to win the Girls Gone Wired competition. She then places her hands on her hips she then moves her hand across her head and face while the other one is on her hip she then stretches her arms out and starts, to spin as is teleporting way. Jade breaks the four-wall in this video talking to her fans, Mortal Kombat fans and gamers. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' Jade attempted to join Kitana and her allies in the battle against the Deadly Alliance, but had arrived too late to Shang Tsung's Palace, and found her friend's body lying on the ground with the other Earthrealm warriors. Heartbroken, Jade knelt beside her fallen friend's side and noticed a large creature approaching. She then hid in the nearby shadows and watched as Onaga, the Dragon King, resurrected the bodies of Kitana and her fallen friends. The spell allowed Onaga to control the warriors, and he ordered his new recruits to regroup in the Living Forest. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' Jade followed the resurrected warriors in secret, only to discover that they had already invaded Edenia and held Queen Sindel prisoner. Finding her Queen guarded by the resurrected Kitana, Jade attacked Kitana and managed to trap her in a cage of her own while she freed Sindel. Kitana then began shouting for the guards to capture them, forcing Jade and Sindel to flee to the portal into Outworld. Before they went through the portal, Jade caught a glimpse of the traitor, Tanya, standing next to Onaga. In Outworld with Sindel, Jade made it her personal mission to assist her Queen in rescuing Kitana from the Dragon King's spell and to seek justice against Tanya, who had betrayed Edenia once again. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' After Ermac and the spirit of Liu Kang successfully managed to free Kitana, Jax, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao and Sonya Blade from Onaga's influence, Onaga was soon incapacitated by Nightwolf's Sin Eater ritual, temporarily quelling any imminent danger to the realms. But unbeknownst to the heroes, was that a new, more fatal threat, was soon approaching. The fabrics of the realms was beginning to tear apart as the warrior's all grew stronger, which would result in Armageddon. To prevent this, an Edenian half god known as Taven needed to defeat the firespawn, Blaze, and claim Blaze's power to nullify the strength of the warriors. But word had spread of Blaze's power, and the Forces of Darkness sought to acquire it. Jade joined the Forces of Light in an attempt to stop the Forces of Darkness effort's in defeating Blaze the firespawn. Last seen in battle fighting Tanya, she was eventually killed along with almost all the other kombatants, leaving Raiden alone to deal with an all powerful Shao Kahn who eventually killed him and brought Armageddon to all the realms. ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Jade appears in Mortal Kombat (2011), first seen with other warriors during the tournament held by Shang Tsung. Most of the time Jade is in the sidelines but becomes more important later on. She and Kitana try to stop Jax and Sonya Blade from escaping but are defeated. Jade later fights Jax after trespassing with Johnny and Raiden but is again defeated. After Shao Kahn is disappointed by his daughter Kitana (not really his daughter) Kitana angered and upset argues with Jade about her rank as a princess and how her unrelated father should think of her, but Jade insists they talk later once Kitana has calmed down. After Kitana's capture Jade feels the need to be the one to save her. She confronts Baraka and defeats him easily and the person guarding Kitana, Sheeva. As Jade is ready to release Kitana, Kitana apologize's for acting blunt but Jade insists that everything is fine but she couldn't free her due to cavalry arriving so she escaped and tries to alert Raiden about Kitana's capture. Jade encounters the deadly mileena and the two fight with Jade winning. Smoke comes and mistakes her for mileena but Jade tries to correct him but they fight with Jade defeating him. After giving information about Kitana's capture they rescue her and later they all meet back up to try to change the future and stop Shao Kahn Jade also changed her costume and takes her mask off. . After Liu Kang and Raiden leave to go speak with the elder gods they are ambushed by robots but they successfully defeat them all. While they think it's over they are encountered by Sindel. During the fight Sindel takes most of the warriors out quick and easy with Jade and Kitana the last two, with Jade getting her heart ripped out and dies. She is later on resurrected. Mortal Kombat (2011) Ending Before Jade's death at the hands of Sindel in arcade ladder challenge after her battle with Shao Kahn Jade became unconscious and found her self walking up in an unknown realm. Jade approached a lone figure she saw in the distance the figure was a woman. She didn't reveal her name, but spoke with regal authority. Through the minds of countless mortals, the woman had been watching events as they unfolded for centuries. She informed Jade that Shao Kahn's death was an out come that must be re-imaged. Jade was defenseless as the woman possessed her body she returned to Earthrealm with the mysterious woman. Mortal Kombat X Jade is the only slain hero from the previous game who does not appear as a revenant in the service of Quan Chi. This is because Jade is already under someone else's control. She does appear in Kitana's arcade ending as a ghostly figure reaching out to her Revenant friend trying to help regain her nature. Category:Synopsis